Anna Lisa bought two dozen apples for $\$$15.60. At that same rate, how much would three dozen of these apples cost?
Solution: Three dozen cost 1.5 times as much as two dozen, so the cost is $\frac32\cdot\$15.60=3\cdot\$7.80=\boxed{\$23.40}$.